Little Thing
by bydnunas
Summary: [SJ FIC!] Hal-hal kecil yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun berpikir banyak hal tentang hatinya yang mulai berubah. / kyuwook / ficlet / mind to rnr?


for my one true pairing all this time

bydnunas

present,

 **Little Thing**

* * *

bahagialah, cintaku.

Kyuhyun & Ryeowook of SJ

...

Hal-hal kecil yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun berpikir banyak hal tentang hatinya yang mulai berubah.

 **ɷɷɷRinGɷɷɷ**

Kau selalu melakukannya. Dimanapun. Bagaimanapun. Membuat desir darahku mengalir hangat ditubuhku. Dan hati ini berdegup sedikit diluar batas kebiasaannya. Aku berpikir aku mulai menyukaimu karena hal tak biasa yang kualami ini.

...

Saat masa-masa sulitku dulu, kaulah yang peduli banyak tentangku selain Yesung hyung. Saat aku masih begitu gugup setiap kita akan melakukan _live stage_ , kau juga yang menyemangatiku;mengatakan banyak hal.

'Kyu santailah'

'Kyu kau bisa melakukannya'

'Kyuhyunie fighting!'

Kau memberiku kekuatan tersendiri lewat kata-katamu untukku. Tak jarang kaupun melakukannya diatas panggung. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa saja, Wook-ah.

'Kyu kau melakukannya dengan baik'

'Kyu kau hebat'

'Kyu kau benar-benar menawan'

'Kyu _jjang_!'

Atau sekedar acungan jempolmupun membuatku terkesan dan merasa bangga atas diriku. Kau membuatku makin percaya diri bahwa aku mampu melakukannya layaknya kalian—superjunior-yang sudah debut terlebih dahulu sebelum aku masuk grup.

...

Kau yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku, Wook-ah.

Saat aku mabuk dan masuk kekamarmu. Dan aku bercerita banyak hal tentang beban yang kurasakan selama bergabung dengan grup. Tentang betapa jengkelnya aku pada si tetua digrup ini; Leeteuk.

Kau bilang aku akan mati jika Leeteuk hyung sampai tahu kalau aku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Tapi kau tak memberitahu siapapun soal keadaanku malam itu dan membiarkan aku tidur denganmu dikamarmu. Kau merahasiakannya demi aku kan, Wook-ah?

...

Lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar merasakan getaran hebat tiap mengingatnya.

Tiga bulan setelah debutku bersama grup. Saat aku mengikuti suatu acara _live_. Aku menelponmu dan kau bilang kau mencintaiku.

Rasanya aku sampai ingin menangis mendengarnya. Aku senang bertemu denganmu.

Sejak saat itu, aku jadikan memori indah ditanggal 1508. Spesial.

...

Banyak hal yang kaulakukan untukku. Perhatianmu kepadaku, kau memperlakukanku benar-benar khusus. Apa aku spesial buatmu, Wook-ah?

Kau kelewat perhatiannya padaku—menurut para member- kau yang mengelap keringat didahiku diatas panggung. Kau yang memberikan aku minum—bahkan memegangkan botol minum untukku. Member iri akan hal itu Wook-ah. Kau yang sangat perhatian padaku. Mereka iri akan hal itu haha.

...

Ryeowook, apa kau menyadarinya? Aku yang memperhatikanmu diam-diam diatas panggung. Dan sesuatu yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu saat aku tertawa sendiri disana—dipanggung. Itu semata karena aku senang melihatmu ceria kesana-kemari dengan wajah yang begitu manis. Aku senang saat kau senang.

Dan kautahu saat wajahku murung? Itupun karenamu, karena kau terlihat lelah membuatku khawatir kau 'kan sakit. Aku akan sedih saat kau tidak baik-baik saja.

...

Betapa bahagianya aku melihatmu sangat bahagia dihari ulangtahunmu. Berjalan kesana-kemari dengan topi _cake_ ulangtahun dikepalamu. Kau tahu kau begitu imut?

Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya melihatmu dari jauh... makin jauh... dan jauh... Dengan hanya melihatmu bahagia, akupun turut bahagia dari tempatku berdiri.

Mendekatnya diriku padamu, membuat mata ini lepas memandang sosokmu. Akan terlihat begitu jelas pancaran apa yang keluar dari mataku. Aku tak mau kautahu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Beginilah aku, melihatmu dari jauh agar sorot mata yang memancarkan rasa cinta—sebagai pria-dariku untukmu tak terlihat.

Yang kutahu rasaku padamu ini salah, Wook-ah. Aku akan menyimpannya. Yang kuharapkan hanya melihatmu bahagia—untuk saat ini.

Bahagialah, cintaku.

 **END**

 _ficlet_ gagal, ya? aku susah buat cerita fiksi mereka, padahal mereka _otp_ ku. ntahlah, mungkin saking biased ke kyu jadi pengennya kyu buatku seorang /plak/ .g aku suka kok baca ff kyuwook (dulu hehe .-.v) dan suka banget kalau ada berita yang berbau mereka berdua yang inilah.. yang itulah,.. hahaha. atau aku sukanya lihat video fanmade di youtube aja hahahaa.

ok sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.

kali aja ada yang baca. tolong hargain yang nulis ya, review (kalau sempet)

salam,

bydnunas~


End file.
